Droide de protocolo RA-7
*Droide de inventarioRebel Rising *Droide de protocoloEzra's Gamble *Droide espía |grado=Clase UnoStar Wars: Droidography |coste= |longitud= |ancho= |altura=1.7 metros''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' |masa= |genero= |sensores= |coraza= |armamento= |equipo=*Fotorreceptores de banda ancha con recubrimiento antideslumbrante''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *Puerto de conexión de interfaz |afiliacion=*Confederación de Sistemas Independientes''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *Nuevos Mandalorianos *República Galáctica *Clan Bancario InterGaláctico *Imperio Galáctico[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Primera OrdenStar Wars Special: C-3PO 1 *ResistenciaPoe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo}} El droide de protocolo RA-7, también conocido como el droide de inventario RA-7, el droide de protocolo serie RA-7 y apodado el «'droide de la Estrella de la Muerte'» debido a su uso a bordo de la primera Estrella de la Muerte, fue un modelo de droide de protocolo fabricado por Industrias Arakyd. Producidos especialmente para el Imperio Galáctico, los RA-7 casi siempre se usaban como espías. Apariciones * * * * * * * * * * * *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12'' *''Darth Vader Annual 2'' *''Tarkin'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Chewbacca 4'' *''Chewbacca 5'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 10'' *''Doctor Aphra 3'' *''Doctor Aphra 5'' *''Doctor Aphra 6'' *''Doctor Aphra 15'' *''Doctor Aphra 25'' *''Doctor Aphra 32'' *''Doctor Aphra 33'' *''Doctor Aphra 34'' *''Doctor Aphra 35'' *''Doctor Aphra 36'' *''Doctor Aphra 39'' * *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1'' *''Poe Dameron 8'' *''Poe Dameron 9'' *''Poe Dameron 10'' *''Poe Dameron 11'' *''Poe Dameron 12'' *''Poe Dameron 13'' *''Poe Dameron 14'' *''Poe Dameron 15'' *''Poe Dameron 17'' *''Poe Dameron 20'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: La Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 4'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 5'' *''Galaxy's Edge 1'' * *''Star Wars'': Datapad }} Apariciones no canónicas * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes * * *''Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' * *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''The Art of Solo: A Star Wars Story'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy from A - Z'' *''Star Wars: Droidography'' *''Droid Depot'' (línea de juguetes) * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Droides de protocolo RA-7